The Rover
by Lintilla
Summary: The Doctor travels with his new companion, Ianto Jones, after convincing him to leave Torchwood and Jack. A spin-off of my story Your Time is Gonna Come.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: This is a spin-off of my story _Your Time is Gonna Come_. I recommend reading it before hand as it includes non-canon events._

* * *

><p><em>And our time is flyin', see the candle burnin' low<em>

_Is the new world risin', from the shambles of the old_

Running through the thickets, the Doctor tightly held onto Ianto's hand not wanting to leave him behind. The bright purple grasses and plants whipped roughly against their legs. The larger of the two suns was setting and it would soon be night meaning the nocturnal creatures would rise to the surface to find their prisoners had escaped. The Doctor knew they couldn't trick them a second time so it was vital they made it to the Tardis as quickly as possible.

The surface of the planet was inhabited by mostly harmless insects and birds, but underground was a vast society of nocturnal beings who were not welcoming to visitors. They had been developing weapons to fire at passing star ships, then killing or imprisoning any survivors. The Doctor had disabled their weapons rendering them completely useless but in the process accidentally allowed Ianto to be captured. They were fascinated by the young man since, in that time and part of space, pure humans were hard to come by.

If the Doctor hadn't escaped and rescued Ianto, then he would have been executed and his companion would be the star in their best brothel. He was ashamed to admit it, but seeing Ianto dressed in the skimpy, ceremonial garment was only causing him to have more sensual thoughts about the young man that he had become overly attached to. As expected, Ianto had not been cooperating with his captors so they dosed him with a drug they created that increased sexual urges and obedience.

As they were running, Ianto was beginning to recover from the drug but still didn't let go of the Doctor's hand for fear of being separated from him. The creatures that had held him resembled humans in form but had deathly pale skin traversed with purple veins. Their teeth were sharp and their eyes were hungry. It made his skin crawl to think about their cold hands and raspy voices. Seeing the Doctor knock out the guards and burst into the room sent a wave of joy through him that he unfortunately was too sedated to express. The beautiful time traveler's face was only more exquisite when flushed with adrenaline and driven with a noble purpose.

The Tardis was only 20 meters in front of them when the angry sounds of the subterranean creatures echoed across the newly darkened sky. The beings moved at an alarmingly fast pace seeming to fly across the thick grass. In the distance, birds let out shrieks of terror and alarm leading to the rustling of wings in the treetops. By the time they reached the Tardis, the aliens were only 50 meters away and yelling madly. However, to Ianto, still under the influence of their drugs, the shouts sounded like welcoming songs. His mind was pleading with him to stop running and return to his masters like a good boy. The one thing keeping his feet moving forward was the feel of the Doctor's hand and the pulsing of his hearts.

Once inside, the siren call of the nocturnal creatures ceased at the command of the Tardis and Ianto collapsed to the floor in relief. The Doctor rushed to his side and began checking him over. When he found nothing wrong except for his dilated pupils, the Doctor wrapped his arms around the young man in relief. After noticing that the hug was lasting too long, the Doctor pulled back and tried to concentrate on the ship's controls. However, he gasped when he felt Ianto's surprisingly strong arms envelope him from behind.

Shivers ran down his spine as Ianto placed a tender kiss to the back of his neck and whispered seductively, "Take me someplace warm."

The Doctor released a soft moan, relishing in the intimate touch of his beloved companion. The only thing that made his hands move at all were the persistent knocks and scratches outside the ship reminding him that they had narrowly escaped death. Since his usually sharp mind was clouded with thoughts of the scantily clad Welshman behind him, the Doctor allowed the Tardis to choose their destination and hoped for the best.

Once they landed, the Doctor did not even bother to check on their location instead he turned as Ianto latched tightly against his body. Using every last bit of self restraint he possessed, the Doctor brought the young man to arm's length and spoke, "Ianto, you still have the drugs running through you. You need to rest."

In response, Ianto took one of the Doctor's hands from his shoulder and sucked on his fingers. After letting out a frustrated whimper, the Doctor gripped Ianto's face and brought him into a searing kiss. Ianto's body seemed to melt against his as their tongues and hips pushed together desperately. The Doctor purred into Ianto's ear, "Let's go to my bedroom."

While kissing and groping each other furiously, the Doctor finally managed to lead the young man to his room and deposit him on the bed. The Doctor stepped back and slid off his coat and jacket. Taking one last lingering look at Ianto, he sadly spoke, "You are going to hate me for a few hours, but this is for the best."

The Timelord then quickly opened the door and left the room with the Tardis locking it behind him. Inside, Ianto was begging the Doctor to come back and promising he would be obedient only making the Doctor's decision all that much more difficult. There was no doubt in his mind that he wanted the young man, but he wanted him without drugs clouding his inhibitions. Throughout his long years, the Doctor had encountered more humans than he could remember, but Ianto Jones was special. Their connection had been immediate when the young man saved his life, and while he did not like the idea of taking his friend's lover, he could not help himself.

After leaving Ianto, the Doctor had to cool his head or at least take a cold shower. He would never understand how Jack Harkness had a man like that at his beck and call yet pined for someone else. In the end, he supposed it worked out in his favor. Although normally full of self assurance, the Doctor often wondered if Ianto thought of him in the same way. He undoubtedly had feelings for Jack and left out of anger and disappointment making the Doctor think there was a chance he would cool down and want to return to Cardiff and Torchwood. It had, therefore, become the Doctor's mission to convince Ianto that he had made the right choice whether it be through exciting adventures, complex mysteries, or his own time tested charm. Plenty of his previous companions had developed feelings for him including Jack Harkness, so he knew there was something about him that appealed to humans and he hoped it appealed to Ianto.

As the Doctor predicted, Ianto had regained himself within a few hours. Somehow the Tardis could detect the difference and opened the door to let him out. Dressed in an immaculate three piece suit, Ianto walked rather sheepishly into the main control room and struggled to make eye contact. The Doctor smiled warmly as he greeted him, "You're looking refreshed; how about a cup of tea?"

"You mean: _Ianto please make me a cup of tea_?" Ianto replied with a raised eyebrow.

"I would do it, but the Tardis has grown rather attached to you and insists on you being the only one to prepare food and drinks."

"That's because I clean up after myself and thank her when she does something nice."

The Doctor shrugged his shoulders and Ianto continued in a softer voice, "That reminds me: I need to thank _you_ for doing something rather gentlemanly. Not every man would have been so . . . selfless."

"Remember: I'm not every man," the Doctor replied with a grin.

"No, you certainly aren't," Ianto answered with his bright blue eyes shining through his long lashes making the Doctor's hearts beat faster.

After Ianto served the tea, the Doctor took his first sip savoring the perfect flavor. Ianto smirked, "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you brought me along because you needed a butler."

"You saved my life, restored my good name on Earth, and have an encyclopedic knowledge of alien creatures; the tea making and the cleaning are just added perks."

Ianto nodded his head in acknowledgment and then asked, "Where are we anyway?"

"Well, if you remember, you asked me to take you someplace warm," the Doctor said causing a deep blush to form on Ianto's face. "The Tardis has taken us to Norilan 7, famous for its pristine beaches. It seems she thinks we are due for a holiday."

Looking between himself and the Doctor, Ianto replied, "Don't you think we're a bit overdressed for the beach?"

"Don't worry, I took the liberty of packing our bags," The Doctor answered pointing to two suitcases by the door.

* * *

><p>The beautiful, pristine beach was oddly deserted. Up ahead, a wooden sign was posted that read: <em>beaches closed until further notice<em>. While the Doctor pondered what could have led to such famous beaches being shut down, Ianto gazed about in wonder. The sand was green, sparkling in the orange sunlight with mild purple water lapping at the shore. Reaching down to feel the grains, Ianto expected it to be coarse but it was soft. Reaching into his pocket, he took out a small vial and filled it with sand, in case they needed it for future reference.

Suddenly, a voice sounded from the direction of the resort, "Are you the inspectors?"

The man was probably 100 meters away and seemed reluctant to come any closer so the Doctor and Ianto walked to greet him. Once they were in front of him, Ianto could see that he was clearly not human; his skin was purple like the sea water and his hair was orange like the sun, pulled back in intricate braids. He was wearing white clothing as one would expect an employee at a tropical resort and had sandals on his webbed feet.

"Are you the inspectors? We called for inspectors months ago but everyone has been too scared to come," the man asked nervously.

The Doctor took out his psychic paper as documentation and spoke, "Yes, we are the inspectors. Please, brief us on the situation."

The man let out a breath of relief and handed back the paper as he directed them to the resort, "Never in recorded history have we ever had a problem with the sand, but three months ago, people out sunbathing just began to sink in. We can't even find the bodies. After the third incident, the guests all checked out. The local authorities tried to investigate but when one of their men sunk in, they refused to go back. Most of the employees have left and the resort is closed until this can be sorted out."

The Doctor looked about the deserted beach excited to have a mystery to solve but somewhat disappointed that he would not have his relaxing holiday with Ianto. As he pondered what approach he was going to take, Ianto spoke to the man, "What is your name, sir?"

"Illien. My father is the owner but I run most everything."

Ianto smiled warmly as he replied, "My name is Ianto Jones and this is the Doctor. We're going to help you in any way we can. Please, show us to the resort so we may go over the events of the past few months in detail."

Illien returned the smile, "Thank you, Ianto, thank you. Please, follow me."

In typical butler fashion, Ianto lifted both his and the Doctor's suitcases, following behind Illien and asking questions about everything from the yearly precipitation to the chemical makeup of the sand. The Doctor was once again amazed by Ianto's quick thinking and impeccable professional behavior in the face of unpredictable weirdness. It was not until they were halfway up the trail that the Doctor even realized that Ianto was carrying his suitcase and had taken over the investigation. In an effort to save face and prove that he did not think of the young man as his servant, he took both bags and began asking Illien questions, although many of them were just rephrasing what Ianto had asked already.

Since it was vacant anyway, Illien took Ianto and the Doctor to one of their best suites so they could unpack for the evening. While Ianto continued to ask questions of their host, he did not even notice that there was only one bed; however, the Doctor did notice but chose to say nothing. The room had tall, vaulted ceilings with skylights letting in the rich rays of the setting sun that sparkled on the multiple glass sculptures depicting wondrous sea creatures. The floor was made of brightly colored glass tile mosaics that swirled across the room almost leading a path to the singular magnificent bed engulfed in sunlight.

Ianto took a moment to gaze about the room before saying to Illien, "You have exquisite facilities; the people must be awfully frightened to leave this behind. Could you provide us with the blueprints of the building and maps of the surrounding area? Also, if you have any geological surveys available that would help immensely."

Illien nodded and left to gather what information he had. While the Doctor walked about the room, marveling at the craftsmanship, Ianto began unpacking. When the Doctor entered one of the adjoining rooms, he exclaimed happily, "They have a pool, ooh, and a salt bath!"

Ianto rolled his eyes at the Doctor's nearly boyish enthusiasm and continued to unpack, stopping when he found an odd set of clothing. Holding up the nearly translucent top and shorts, he blushed deeply as he realized it was a replica of the ceremonial outfit he had been forced to wear at the brothel and the Doctor had packed it for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Ianto and the Doctor spent the rest of the morning going over documents concerning the beach and those souls engulfed by the sand. For lunch, Illien announced that he had brought the head chef in to prepare their meal. As they entered the grand dining hall, they were met by a beautiful young man that approached Illien and placed a kiss to his cheek. Proudly, Illien placed his hand on the man's back and introduced him, "This is my mate, Nurick. He's an expert on local mythology and history; he will be a great resource to you."

Ianto shook his hand and nearly gasped when he noticed the rather sizeable bump on his belly. Although it was subtle, the Doctor could sense Ianto's shock and asked Nurick politely, "How far along are you?"

The couple looked lovingly between each other as the expecting man spoke, "Four months with ten more left."

Ianto quickly regained his composure and set up a meeting before sitting down to dinner with the Doctor. Nurick and Illien did not join them, saying they had other plans. Once they had left the room, Ianto looked to the Doctor for an explanation. The Doctor smiled, "Males on this planet can also bear children but the gestation period is significantly longer. Because of the difficulty involved not as many men give birth as women so those that do are viewed as cultural elite. I'm assuming that Illien's father must be someone very important."

After a few bites of food, Ianto asked, "How do they go about it? Is it like normal impregnation?"

The briefest flash of Ianto lying in bed waiting for him went through the Doctor's mind, but he caught himself before answering, "Yes, but in their species, the men have fertility cycles three times a year and it must take place during one of those."

Ianto took a long sip of his wine, imagining what it would be like to be pregnant. Turning to the Doctor, he asked, "Do you have any initial ideas what might be going on here?"

The Doctor sat back as he responded, "This island is host to a number of beaches, each with a different resort. The nature of the resort relies heavily on its sand. Green sand is known for its powers in romance and fertility, making it a hotspot for newlyweds and romantic trips. There are other beaches such as the red sand section famous for rejuvenation and adventure while the blue sand beach has healing properties. I wouldn't be surprised if this were the work of a competing resort trying to drive away business."

"Hmm . . . I'm not sure about that," Ianto replied, deep in thought.

The Doctor raised a skeptical eyebrow, "Would you care to enlighten me about your theory?"

"I don't have one yet, but I'm working on it."

"Be sure to let me know as soon as you come up with something," The Doctor replied with obvious amusement.

* * *

><p>That afternoon, while the Doctor and Illien visited the competing resorts and spoke with their owners, Ianto accompanied Nurick on a trip into town, hoping to find out more information on the local people. Nurick had an appointment with his physician and seemed eager to have Ianto with him. The urban area was bustling with street vendors, various pack animals, and people of all different colors and shapes. The buildings while modest in height, usually 5 to 6 stories, were teaming with activity from tourists to eager businessmen to hopeful beggars.<p>

As everyone else moved along hurriedly, Nurick walked carefully at an almost leisurely pace. While he and Ianto strolled down the busy city street, people were turning and blatantly staring. At first, Ianto thought he was drawing their attention and began to shy away until Nurick whispered, "It's not you; this is a common tourist community. They're staring at _me_."

Eventually, they were stopped by a girl and her mother who asked, "I'm so sorry to interrupt you, but may my daughter touch your belly?"

Nurick smiled and lifted up his shirt allowing the young girl to reach out and almost reverently touch the rounded skin. The mother thanked Nurick gratefully and continued on with her awe struck daughter. Unfazed, Nurick adjusted his clothing and continued, interlocking his arm with Ianto's. Once at the physician's office, Nurick was greeted warmly by the staff and immediately led into an examination room. Ianto made to wait in the front room, but Nurick insisted that the young human accompany him.

As the orange skinned doctor entered and began asking Nurick questions, Ianto awkwardly stood back in the corner. After examining the fetus and determining its health, the doctor finally acknowledged Ianto with a warm smile, "Are you considering a pregnancy at this time?"

Ianto blushed as he stammered, "No . . . I'm not . . . I'm human."

The doctor laughed lightly, "My lad, of course human's can bear children. With the right treatments you could easily have a child. Besides, you're already in heat so there must be someone special in your life."

Nurick looked at Ianto with delight, "Is it that man you're with, the Doctor?"

"No, we're not together," Ianto told him unconvincingly.

Nurick and his physician both grinned knowingly. Turning to a locked cabinet behind him, the physician produced two vials: one green and one red. Handing them to Ianto, he gave his instructions, "If you ever feel that you want to mate with _The Doctor_, take this during heat. The red one will cancel it out, should you change your mind."

Ianto's first instinct was to turn away the odd gift, but for some reason he reached out and took the vials, placing them in his coat pocket. After the appointment, Nurick took Ianto to the local hall of records as he spoke excitedly about the history of the island. For the rest of the day, Ianto perused the texts and grilled Nurick on every possible aspect of beach related stories. While reading a book on local wildlife, an idea sprang into his mind and he asked to return to the resort.

* * *

><p>The large, orange sun sank slowly into the calm sea as Ianto stood contemplating his next move. He was brought out of his thoughts by the warm touch of the Doctor's hand on his shoulder. While continuing to gaze out across the sand, Ianto reached up and took the hand from his shoulder and clasped it tenderly. Momentarily, the Doctor's hearts fluttered at the gesture but he regained himself as he asked, "How was your trip out? Did you discover any interesting tidbits about the local people?"<p>

Ianto flinched at the Doctor's condescending tone and replied with equal disdain, "Yes, it was quite informative. Did you find any devious villains posing as hotel managers?"

The Doctor let go of Ianto's hand and moved in front of him, making a show of placing his hands in his pockets and rocking on the balls of his feet. "Actually, there seemed to be quite the jealous couple running a blue sand beach. It would appear that Illien and Nurick's male pregnancy is overshadowing their regular one. There is also a long standing rivalry between their fathers. I'm going to pay them another visit tomorrow and should have this solved in time for an afternoon of sunbathing."

A mischievous glint passed over Ianto's shining blue eyes as he countered, "What would you say if I told you that you were completely wrong?"

The Doctor cocked his head in confusion, "Pardon?"

"Do you trust me?" Ianto asked with his smooth, lilting accent as he stepped forward, their chests nearly touching.

The Doctor could hardly resist reaching out and pulling him into his arms as he tried to concentrate on the words he was saying. Softly, he replied, "Yes."

A small smile grew on Ianto's face as he placed his hand on the Doctor's cheek, drawing him into a deep kiss. During the moment of confusion that hit the Doctor, Ianto pulled back and ran toward the beach. The Doctor chased after him, but it was too late. About three meters from shore, the sand began sinking and rapidly took Ianto with it. As he sank, he shouted out, "Trust me, Doctor!"


	3. Chapter 3

Scrambling, the Doctor launched himself onto the spot where Ianto had disappeared, but found nothing to indicate he had ever been there. Devastation rang through the Doctor's hearts as he remembered watching Rose being ripped away from him and cursing himself for placing another loved one in harm's way. The only thing that allowed some hope was the confident tone of Ianto's voice and the possibility that he actually was coming back.

In his panic stricken mind, the Doctor thought back to his investigation of the other resorts. The one complaint that kept coming from each owner and manager was that Illien was hiding something concerning his father, Ellian. Whenever it was mentioned, the Doctor noticed Illien become slightly more defensive and evasive with his language. The Doctor knew he had to meet Ellian and find out what secret Illien was keeping.

With fierce determination, the Doctor stormed into the resort and shouted angrily, "Illien! What are you hiding?"

Soon, a shocked looking Illien came running into the main lobby followed by a slower moving Nurick. Illien replied with distress, "What's happened?"

The Doctor motioned toward the beach, yelling, "It's taken Ianto. Now you are going to stop lying to me and explain what is going on!"

Illien went pale as he continued, "Your lover's been taken? Doctor, that's horrible, but I assure you that I have nothing to do with it."

Without even blinking at Illien's assumption that Ianto was the Doctor's lover, the Doctor pressed on, "I want to meet your father!"

Illien's eyes went wide with panic, "That's not possible. He doesn't see guests."

"I am the Last Son of Gallifrey, the Omega Timelord and I am no guest. Take me to your father, now!"

Nurick, then out of breath, had finally caught up to his lover and clasped his hand gently, whispering, "Just show him. It doesn't matter anymore."

Illien nodded sadly and turned, leading the Doctor to a secluded corridor and then up a flight of stairs. After walking through an impressively large set of double doors, the Doctor was confronted with a sickly old man in a large bed. The nurse tending to him began to protest but Illien silenced her and began speaking, "Father, this is the Doctor. He's helping us with some problems in the resort."

Ellian nodded, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Doctor. I hope you've found our accommodations comfortable?"

The Doctor scoffed, "Excuse me if I don't return the pleasantries but I demand to know now what is going on here and what you know about that beach."

The old man scowled in response, "Listen here, I will not be spoken to so abruptly."

"I will speak anyway I choose!"

The old man huffed and propped himself up in bed, "My father built this hotel and I made it great. You have no business charging into my private quarters demanding anything."

The Doctor stomped over to the bedside continuing to raise his voice, "Five people are missing, taken through the sand. You will tell me why and then you will tell me how to retrieve them. Be warned that if my partner is not returned to me immediately, you will experience a hell the likes you cannot even fathom!"

"Illien! Call the authorities and have this man removed from the premises. I will not tolerate threats from a common physician."

"Continue as you are and will find just how uncommon I am," the Doctor growled as he leaned in closer. "Now tell me what I need to know before I truly lose my temper."

"Doctor, that's enough," A voice called out from the doorway. Ianto stood at the front of the room looking exhausted, completely soaked from head to toe.

* * *

><p>Ianto could hardly believe his eyes. The answer to the riddle was staring him in the face and no one else had seen the pattern. There it was: a supposedly extinct beetle with notorious burrowing skills that was wiped out when resorts had blocked its path to the ocean. Every year, the beetles would journey to the sea to mate and lay their eggs. From his previous readings of the geological surveys, he remembered seeing a lava tube located underneath Illien's resort. The beetles must have gone underground and began using the lava tube to transport them to the ocean and directly back to the uninhabited inner rain forest.<p>

Referring back to an ancient folk tale about a pair of young lovers being tragically devoured by beetles, Ianto remembered that the three hotel guests were newlywed women. The only piece that did not seem to fit was the police officer that was taken. How did he fit into the puzzle? If he was prepped for impregnation surely it would have been front page news?

Taking out the two small vials, Ianto turned to Nurick and asked, "How many physicians are there on the island that distribute these?"

Nurick replied proudly, "One and you just met him. Dr. Rashed, he's nearly impossible to get an appointment with. You're very lucky to have those."

Ianto looked through the file on the young officer named Mowez. The file included a picture of his next of kin, including his husband. Turning to Nurick, Ianto asked, "Have you ever seen this man?"

Nurick nodded, "Yes, he's a tech at my doctor's office."

Ianto shook his head solemnly before adding, "We need to return to the resort. When we get there, promise me you'll stay away from the beach."

Nurick chuckled, "No problem."

* * *

><p>Once they were back at the hotel, still eerily vacant, Ianto quickly left Nurick and bolted to the Tardis wondering if she would let him in without the Doctor. Waiting for him in the glittering green sand, she opened her door happily and hummed warmly in greeting. When he reached the lab the ship had created for him on his first day, Ianto took out his sample of the sand and the two vials Dr. Rashed gave him. Just as he suspected, the sand reacted wildly to the green substance, emitting strong energy patterns. Upon application of the red one, the sand returned to normal. Ianto placed the vials back in his jacket and readied himself to test his theory.<p>

* * *

><p>Standing at the edge of the beach where sand met thickets of grass, Ianto waited. While watching the sun set over the sea, Ianto took out the green vial and allowed his mind to wander with the possibilities. The briefest image of him carrying the Doctor's child was almost tempting enough to make him turn around and abandon his plan; however, he also thought back to the image of young Mowez and his husband, ultimately knowing he had to prevent that tragedy from ever occurring again. With one last determined sigh, Ianto drank the liquid surprised at its sweet taste.<p>

* * *

><p>As he sank into the sand, Ianto could barely make out the Doctor's panicked expression. Partly to reassure the Timelord but also to convince himself, Ianto called out, "Trust me, Doctor!"<p>

Once he felt himself fall through a mucus membrane and hit the bottom of the lava tube, Ianto downed the red vial just as the large beetles began to swarm his body. Within seconds, the creatures stopped their actions and ignored him completely, continuing their journey to the ocean. Looking around, Ianto tried to get his bearings but was disoriented by the constant flow of the pink insects. They were probably 10 centimeters long and equipped with large horns they used to shovel debris out of their way. The lava tube had been expanded upon and supported with a thick gelatinous substance that seemed to have a life of its own.

What Ianto had predicted was true: the perceptive beetles could sense a creature at its highest level of sexual potency and opened the membrane in order to bring it closer. When the poor soul descended into the tube, the over enthusiastic creatures burrowed in and devoured it from the inside out. Ianto's suspicions were confirmed by the discarded bones and clothing littering the tunnel. The horrific sight prevented him from enjoying the amazing scene of nature he was experiencing. The incredible fortitude and adaptability allowed those small animals to rally from near extinction to a once again vibrant species.

Although it was difficult to walk through, Ianto made his way down the lava tube, following the beetles. Eventually he lost his shoes, socks, and jacket but still made it to the end where beetles were squeezing through a panel of membrane leading to the sea. The original tunnel had actually ended about where he fell through but the insects had burrowed it another 50 meters to the water. Once he reached the end, Ianto stretched his hand out and slowly ran it along the iridescent barrier before pushing it through to feel the cool water outside. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Ianto launched his entire body through the viscous wall and swam for the surface.

Luckily the ocean was calm, making his swim easy and the moons shone brightly, allowing him to see. Once on shore, he wearily walked up the beach to the resort, a little disappointed the Doctor was not waiting for him. However, when he entered the lobby, the distinct sound of the Doctor's indignant yelling let him know that his absence had caused quite a stir.

Following the raised voices, Ianto ascended a previously hidden staircase and stood in the massive doorway. Illien and Nurick watched helplessly as the Doctor squared off against a frail but feisty old man. The Doctor was convinced that he was the cause of Ianto's disappearance. Although he knew it was wrong to let him continue, Ianto could not help but watch the Doctor's face flushed with anger and passion. Despite how much it aroused him, Ianto knew it had to stop.

"Doctor, that's enough," Ianto called out, causing the Doctor to whip around, dumbstruck with his mouth agape. After a moment of shock, the Doctor ran over to Ianto and squeezing him in a tight embrace.

Ianto was taken aback by the response but then realized the Doctor must have thought he was dead. With a slight laugh, Ianto whispered, "You didn't trust me."

However, the Doctor was not amused and pulled back clasping Ianto's face, "Never do that to me again."

Ianto could see the worry and sadness written across the Doctor's handsome features. Gently, he pulled him into his arms and spoke softly, "Come downstairs with me and I'll explain everything."

Once in the main lobby, Ianto began, "Illien, I'm very sorry to inform you but the guests and police officer taken before are gone."

Illien's face fell and Nurick rubbed his back in condolence. As Ianto explained about the beetles, the lava tube, and the guests' pheromones, the Doctor watched in awe, marveling at Ianto's intelligence and bravery. When the Doctor heard Ianto say he had taken the impregnation drug, he asked with shock, "How did that work on you? You would have to be . . ."

Upon realization that Ianto was in heat, the Doctor's eyes went wide and Ianto blushed earning a giggle from Nurick. When Ianto finished telling his tale, Illien announced, "I'm forever in your debt. We'll be able to find the perimeter of the tunnel and block it off. Please stay in your suite for as long as you'd like and we'd be honored if you joined us for dinner."

Ianto sighed wearily, "That's very kind but I have just escaped the bowels of this island and desperately need a bath. If you could send up a light meal to my room, I'd be grateful."

Illien nodded, "Of course. You'll find we have the finest salt baths on the island."

Ianto smiled politely and headed toward his room. The Doctor turned sheepishly toward Illien and told him, "I feel terrible. Please allow me to apologize to your father."

"No, that's not necessary. It's understandable; I would have done much worse had it been Nurick missing."

The Doctor pressed, "No, my behavior was completely out of line. I not only made terrible accusations against him but also you."

Illien gazed toward his father's bedroom and sighed, "You were right about one thing: I'm hiding a secret about him. Follow me."

Illien led the Doctor back up the stairway and up to Ellian's bed. The old man gazed up at his son and the Doctor as Illien announced, "Father, this is the Doctor. He's helping us with some problems in the resort."

Ellian nodded, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Doctor. I hope you've found our accommodations comfortable?"

With a sympathetic glance at Illien, the Doctor responded, "Yes, this is a wonderful establishment. I'm honored to meet you."

The old man smiled, "Illien, I think it's going to rain tomorrow."

The younger man answered, "I think you're right. I'll have some soup sent up."

Once back downstairs, Nurick went over to Illien's side and clasped his hand as he explained, "Ellian made this hotel famous. The family does not want it known that he is no longer truly running things. In fact, he hardly remembers anything for more than a few minutes; he doesn't even realize he'll soon be a grandfather."

"Have you been running this place the entire time?"

"Yes, but I've had help," Illien replied while gazing lovingly at Nurick. "If it weren't for his love and support, I'd have never made it."

Nurick kissed Illien's cheek affectionately before telling the Doctor, "You must understand since you have such an extraordinary lover. His intelligence is only surpassed by his beauty. You are quite fortunate."

With a small grin, the Doctor replied, "Yes, I am."

* * *

><p>Once Ianto finished his bath, the Doctor took his own, finally emerging more refreshed than he had felt in a hundred years. After rinsing off the small granules and toweling his wet hair, he wrapped himself in a fluffy bath robe waiting nearby. Upon entering the main room, he gasped at the sight before him: Ianto was waiting by the bed clad only in the skimpy outfit the Doctor had packed for reasons he was too embarrassed to admit. Frozen in place, the Doctor watched as Ianto slowly approached him, his graceful feet seeming to follow the pattern of the glass tiles. Without saying anything, the young man carefully released the belt on the Doctor's robe and slid the fabric back until it fell to the ground.<p>

Ianto slid one hand onto the small of the Doctor's back and then curled the other through his damp mane. He leaned forward and drew the Timelord into a deep, lingering kiss.


End file.
